


Her

by The_Magical_Meg_Marie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magical_Meg_Marie/pseuds/The_Magical_Meg_Marie
Summary: "You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me. But for the love of God, don't touch her." He had started out strong, but by the time the last word left his lips, his voice was soft.





	Her

"I told you! I don't know!" Fred yelled, the pain wracking through his body.

"Well I think you do." The masked figure hissed. "Maybe you just need a bit more...incentive?" The Death Eater grabbed a fistful of the redhead's hair and yanked his head up. "How about one of your siblings?"

"Leave them alone."

"Or how about that little lover of yours? Vanessa, right? She's quite the pretty little thing. How much of her blood would have to be spilt for you to talk?"

Fred's brown eyes filled with panic and worry.

"You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me. But for the love of God, don't touch her." He had started out strong, but by the time the last word left his lips, his voice was soft.

The Death Eater yanked harder on his hair, causing him to cry out.

"Then talk."

His mouth stayed close.

"Crucio!"

Fred let out a violent yell of pain.

"TALK!"

He really didn't know. No one knew. As far as he knew, Harry could have been on the other side of the universe. Even if he did know and had given away the information, he was a dead man either way.

It was this realization that brought the first tears to his eyes. Nessa...

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside.

Fred was yanked to his feet and a wand was at his throat.

The only thing he could think was that he was a goner.

Then the door was literally blown off its hinges and smoke filled the room.

"What the bloody hell?" Was the growled response from behind Fred.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

A bright light shot by Fred's ear and the Death Eater was frozen. Simple spell, but highly effective.

Fred dropped to his knees.

"Fred!" George rushed to his twin's side. "Bill! He's in here!"

There was the sound of quick footsteps and the eldest Weasley was there as well, slipping an arm around one side of Fred as George took the other side.

"Let's get him out of here."

When they reached the Burrow, Molly was in full "mother mode".

She fussed and fussed over Fred who, despite having been basically tortured, wasn't really in the mood.

So, he pretended he was asleep and eventually there was no one in the room.

For a little while at least.

There was a pop and he almost smiled.

"Fred Weasley, I know for a fact that you are not sleeping." Vanessa stated.

"Worth a shot though, love." He said with a grin.

"Are you okay?" She spoke softer this time, seating herself on the bed next to him as he sat up. "And don't you dare say 'I am now' because I might just slap you."

Warm brown eyes met ice blue ones. Fred leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm fine." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Freddie."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

He pulled back and looked at her. Vanessa's face was filled with worry and concern.

"I never want that to happen again. You have no idea what was going through my mind when George told me you were gone." Her eyes seemed to fill with water, making the blue ripple.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms and pulling her close. "It won't happen again." He whispered fiercely into her black hair.

It was her turn to pull away and look at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered, kissing her gently.

She melted into him.

However, it didn't last long as the door burst open and George, frowning, turned and yelled to Molly, "NO, HE'S AWAKE AND SNOGGING!"

"WHAT?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of posting my old works from my fanfiction account into here, I got locked out when I changed emails and deleted the old one. Oh well, life happens amirite?


End file.
